


Late Night

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [53]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say we sleep less as we age to cram in more experiences. But she knows it's more fear of the memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Date Written: 18 June 2016  
> Word Count: 341  
> Written for: Shatterpath  
> Prompt: Ann - sleep  
> Summary: Some say we sleep less as we age to cram in more experiences. But she knows it's more fear of the memories.  
> Spoilers: Nebulously set before the events of episode 01x05 "Seven Curses". Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm not entirely sure where I was going with this one, but I trusted the muses to give me something to work with. The ideas of both honesty and cruelty with relation to Ann Rutledge fascinate me. And for me, cruelty is more the lack of emotion when doing things that need to be done. It's not quite stoicism, which always seems more resigned, it's a deliberate separation of emotions from the tasks at hand, the things that need to be accomplished for the greater good, so to speak. Watching how Ann, Greta, and John work within this framework of honesty, stoicism, and cruelty is fascinating.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You're home late," she says softly, sipping at her tea. 

There's a pause in the foyer, followed by a sigh. "I thought you'd be in bed by now?"

She turns to study her daughter's face as the younger woman leans against the doorframe of the sitting room. "You know I can't sleep if I don't know where you are." Neither of them argues the partial untruth of those words. "I expected you home earlier."

"Things took a turn with Amani Golkar."

"You slept with him, I take it?"

Veronica squirms, but doesn't drop her mother's gaze. "You want me to be convincing enough for him to confide in me, I have to make certain concessions."

Ann chuckles and takes another sip of her tea. "Well, that's one way of putting it. You find him attractive, I get it. I may be your mother, but I'm not that out of touch, Veronica. If I thought it would help further the plan, I'd tell you to get pregnant." She doesn't miss the fleeting look of discomfort on her daughter's face. "Thankfully, I don't think it will require that extreme of a measure."

"So you say." Veronica shifts to turn away. "I'm gonna turn in. It's been a long day and my boss doesn't like it when I'm late to work."

"Good night, Veronica."

"Are you coming up, Mom? I can get the lights?"

"No, I'm going to finish my tea first. I'm not ready for bed yet. I'll see you in the morning."

When Veronica nods and leaves, Ann listens as her daughter heads up to her bedroom. Only when the distant bedroom door closes does she let out the breath she's holding. She can't explain the dreams to her daughter, choosing instead to focus on other things. Sleep will only bring more of the twisted blend of dream and memory.

She frowns at her cup, swallowing the last of the cooling liquid, then gets up to make another cup. Tea will suffice tonight and coffee tomorrow will sustain her through the day.


End file.
